


Come Back... Be Here

by Ocean_spray21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_spray21/pseuds/Ocean_spray21
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir have been partners in the music industry for years. But when Adrien has to leave to New York for modeling the two of them are heart broken. So, Ladybug does what she's best at, she writes her feelings into a song.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is based off the Taylor Swift song "Come Back... Be Here" 
> 
> Look it up and listen! Its great!  
> ...  
> Pt. 2 coming soon!

Marinette sat in the studio alone once again. Her notebook lay open on the floor in front of her, full of words, scribbles and ideas that still needed developing.

The past two hours or so had been full of revising, trashing and rewriting some songs for her highly-anticipated album; but she could barley make it the full way through the song without trashing it and starting over.

She really needed to be in front of the mic recording an updated demo of her new music but instead continued to sit on the floor.

Distracted by memories as they played through her mind, she turned away from her scattered papers and gazed off in the direction of the red-and-black-polka-dot-mask on the table a few feet away. That mask represented so much to her and the media. It was how Ladybug kept Marinette a secret. Seeing that mask reminded her of the beginning of her music career. It reminded her of telling him about the beginning of her music career. She thought about the first time she met him. The memory was fuzzy but Ladybug was on her Speak Now World Tour in London. During a show he, for a unknown reason at the time, was backstage with her manger. It was around 2 months later she was introduced to -as the media calls him- the masked breau singer: Chat Noir. It was a long time till their paths crossed again that but they were instantly friends.

Now after slowly building a life-long friendship that was hopefully becoming something more, Adrien was thousands of miles away traveling between New York City and London every few weeks to prepare for his fathers fashion shows.

She really did miss him. He would bring this light into the room when he walked in. The kind of light that the sun shines and blinds you with. But with his absence, the studio she sat in seemed bleak.

With a sore body she rose from her spot on the floor and stuffed her hands in the oversized-limited-edition-Chat-Noir-hoodie she was wearing. Sumbling over to the coffee table infront of the couch she dug through her backpack and finally found her phone. "6:15? She should be here by now." Concern washed over her facial features.

Yelling from outside the studio startled Marinette making her jump and drop her phone on the table.

Grabbing her mask, She sliped the hood of her sweatshirt over her messy-bun-hair, slid the mask in place on her face and opened the door. An ocean of cameras began to flash as a girl in an orange coat pushed though.

"Hey! Move it!" Alya yelled as she pushed through the paparazzi.

Marinette now looking at the ground in attempt to hide her face, welcomed Alya inside and then locked the door behind her.

"Sorry about that. Chat N- uh, Adrien would usually deal with them" Marinette said as she removed her hood and mask.

"Girl its fine. I'm used to pushing through crowds of brainless people. How do you think I become head editor of the LadyBlog?" she responded

A smirk graced Marinettes face as she laughed to herself at her bestfriend.

"So what did you need help with?" Alyas eyes sparkling behind her glasses.

"Recording another demo for _RED_ " Marinette pressed a few buttons on the switchboard preparing to record her develping song.

"Same song as before?" Sliding into the spinny chair Alya spun in a circle.

"Yah but I changed alot of the lyrics. Again." Marinette grimiced at her own words.

"Again? Geeze girl youve been busy. When ever your ready." Alya replied as she stoped spinning and finished preping the switch board.

Ever since Adrien left Alya could see the down in her best friends behavior. The hurting was so obvious. Ladybug and Chat Noir had been partners for years. Never separated. But ever since Adrien left, theres this void in Marinette that Alya could visually see.

Once Marinette plugged in her headphones and placed them on her head she drew a deep breath.

The acoustic guitar chord sounded through her headphones.

 

 _"You said it in a simple way, 4 A_ _M, the second_  
_day, How strange that I don't know you at all._

 _Stumbled through the long goodbye,_  
_One last kiss, then catch your flight,_  
_Right when I was just about to fall..."_

 

Flashbacks of the airport flooded though her head once again. He wore his light blue button up shirt with dark color jeans. The clicking of his suitcase on the tile floor echoed through her head.

"Do you have to go?"

She remembers fingering the light pink sleeve of her shirt.

"I'm sorry Princess. I have to. But im only a phone call away" he said turning to the small girl in front of him. He really didn't want to leave Marinette. Right as their relationship was getting somewhere his father ripped it apart. Literally stretching it across the world.

The tears gleamed in her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to let go. She grasped at his shirt, pulling him closer to her.

"Ill be home soon Buggaboo" he pulled away, gentaly wiping the tears from her soft face with his thumb and placing a kiss on her forehead.

Memories of later that night replaced her old memories. Laying alone in her apartment. She cuddled her pillow hoping she would wake up from this awful dream she was stuck in. Maybe if she wished hard enough he would come home.

 _"I told myself don't get attached,_  
_But in my mind I play it back,_  
_Spinning faster than the plane that took you,_

 _And this is when the feeling sinks in,_  
_I don't wanna miss you like this,_  
_Come back, be here, come back, be here._

 _I guess you're in New York today,_  
_I don't wanna need you this way,_  
_Come back, be here, come back, be here."_

She rocked back and forth as her hands moved to her chest. laying over her heart resisting the urge to breakdown again.

The little moments they had fluttered around her head. All the nicknames, hand brushes and sweet nose boops made her smile.

 _"The delicate beginning rush,_  
_The feeling you can know so much,_  
_Without knowing anything at all._

 _And now that I can put this down,_  
_If I had known what I know now,_  
_I never would have played so nonchalant."_

Visions of their late night video calls filtered through her head. She remembers the yellow cabs and crowded street pictures he sent her on a daily basis. All his stories of pushing through crowds of New Yorkers were on a repeat in her mind. She wished so hard that she was there with him.

 _"Taxi cabs and busy streets,_  
_That never bring you back to me,_  
_I can't help but wish you took me with you,_

 _And this is when the feeling sinks in,_  
_I don't wanna miss you like this,_  
_Come back, be here, come back, be here._

 _I guess you're in London today,_  
_And I don't wanna need you this way,_  
_Come back, be here, come back, be here._

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh"_

The music bulit up as her emotions did. The feelings caused by the crulity of her relationship where raw in her chest as streams of salty water leaked from her eyes.

 _"This is falling in love in the cruelest way,_  
_This is falling for you and you are worlds._  
_away._

 _New York, be here._  
_But you're in London and I break down,_  
_'Cause it's not fair that you're not around._

 _This is when the feeling sinks in,_  
_I don't wanna miss you like this,_  
_Come back, be here, come back, be here._

 _I guess you're in New York today,_  
_And I don't wanna need you this way,_  
_Come back, be here, come back, be here._

 _Oh, oh_  
_I don't wanna miss you like this._  
_Oh, oh_

 _Come back, be here._  
_Come back, be here."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehhehhhehehe I'm excited for the next chapter

 

 

Marinette could feel the heat emitting from her laptop through the blankets on her bed.

Her smile growing as Adrien continued his story. He was using his whole body go explain every little detail of the event.

"No way!" Mainette said with the biggest smile.

Adrien smiled back as he relaxed and ran his hand through his sunshine locks of hair "you better believe it bugaboo"

Seconds turned into minutes as the two just stared at each others wide smiles through their screens. Neither wanting to ruin the moment.

By the position of Marinettes camera, Adrien could tell She was lying bed. Covered by warm blankets and pillows.

These where the times when Adrien wished he was back in Paris. He so badly wanted to run his fingers through her midnight hair again. He missed waking up in the morning to her cuddled next to him or he missed walking into their recording studio after a long day to hearing her sing.

About an hour has passed. Adrien now stared at his computer screen and a sleeping Marinette. She looked so peaceful as her eyes fluttered.

A ding rang through the air, interrupting the silence as Adrien received a notification on his phone.

It was around 3:00pm New York time which ment that it was around 11:00pm in Paris.

Swiping upward on his screen he opened the text from Alya.

**_Hey. I have something for you, don't tell Mari tho._**

 

_Uh Okay? What is it?_

 

**_Here..._**

 

A video of Marinette pops up in his screen.

Glancing between the video on his phone and the sleeping girl on his computer screen he mutes the video chat and presses play.

 _______________

"Alright when every your ready!" Alya voice sounds

Acoustic guitar chords strum through the air as the video continues. The lyrics join shortly.

 

 

_"You said it in a simple way, 4 AM, the second day, How strange that I don't know you at all._

_Stumbled through the long goodbye,_

_One last kiss, then catch your flight,_

_Right when I was just about to fall..."_

Flashbacks of that last tender kiss still haunted Adrien. He should've kissed her lips right then and there. But he couldn't because he knew if he did he would never leave Paris. He tried to be strong in front if her but as he turned to board the plane the tears stained his cheeks as well.

_"I told myself don't get attached,_

_But in my mind I play it back,_

_Spinning faster than the plane that took you,_

_And this is when the feeling sinks in,_

_I don't wanna miss you like this,_

_Come back, be here, come back, be here._

_I guess you're in New York today,_

_I don't wanna need you this way,_

_Come back, be here, come back, be here."_

Marinette was now swaying back and forth. Her hand pressed against the grey hoodie she wore.

_'wait. Is that my hoodie? No wonder I couldn't find it'_ Adrien chuckled to himself. She really did love that hoodie.

_"The delicate beginning rush,_

_The feeling you can know so much,_

_Without knowing anything at all._

_And now that I can put this down,_

_If I had known what I know now,_

_I never would have played so nonchalant._

_Taxi cabs and busy streets,_

_That never bring you back to me,_

_I can't help but wish you took me with you,_

_And this is when the feeling sinks in,_

_I don't wanna miss you like this,_

_Come back, be here, come back, be here._

_I guess you're in London today,_

_And I don't wanna need you this way,_

_Come back, be here, come back, be here._

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh"_

He could feel his own emotions build as the music got louder. He knew exactly how Marinette was feeling. He was victim of these cruel feeling of a long distance relationship and hates every minute of it.

_"This is falling in love in the cruelest way,_

_This is falling for you and you are worlds away._

_New York, be here._

_But you're in London and I break down,_

_'Cause it's not fair that you're not around._

_This is when the feeling sinks in,_

_I don't wanna miss you like this,_

_Come back, be here, come back, be here._

_I guess you're in New York today,_

_And I don't wanna need you this way,_

_Come back, be here, come back, be here._

_Oh, oh_

_I don't wanna miss you like this._

_Oh, oh_

_Come back, be here._

_Come back, be here."_

As the music rang out and ended Adrien could see the glisten on his princesses cheeks as she turned around to face Alya. She was about to wipe them away when the video ended and his room went silent once again.

Marinette was still fast asleep on his computer screen but Adrien could feel the wetness of his own cheeks.

It was then decided he needed to have a talk with his father.

 

 

~~~

"AHH ALYA!" Marientte yelled into her phone the next morning.

"What?" Alya was still waking up as Marinette continued to scream at her through the phone.

"Gabrielagrestejustcalledandwantsmetoperformathisfaahionshow!"

"Wait what? Slow down girl. I just woke up, its way to early for another one of your messes."

After taking a few deep breaths Marinette continues excitedly.

"Gabriel Agreste wants me to perform at his Paris fashion Show!"

Alya shot straight up in her bed. "No way? Are you serious!?" She practically whispered in excitment for her best friend.

"Yes! I'm so excited! And he wants me to perform a song from _Red!"_

Alyas brows synched together. "Is your manager okay with you performing a song from an unreleased album?"

"Yah. We settled on performing one of the unreleased singles to promote the album" Marinette explained.

Marinettes alter ego, Ladybug, Already had released the song _We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together,_ which was huge worldwode hit so soon she planned on releasing another song from the growing album.

" _Trouble_?" Alya said questionably while ruffling her messy bed head.

"Yup! I'm soooo excited!" She could tell her best friend was bouncing up and down.

 


End file.
